


Celestial Apocolypse

by PadawanMaxineKenobi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cause I Said So, F/M, Family Fluff, Jude Heartfilia's A+ Parenting, Lucy is Acnologia's descendent, Lucy is a Dragon Slayer, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but its a curse and hereditary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanMaxineKenobi/pseuds/PadawanMaxineKenobi
Summary: Three months after Lucys' mother died, she set off to find a distant relative, from whom she had inherited strange abilities- such as the blue flame-like tattoos that had randomly started to appear on her since birth. Parenteral Acnologia-Lucy. Implied Annalogia. Eventual Nalu.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So a few years ago I posted this on wattpad and I just decided to post it here and @ FF.net too. its still a WIP but I think my writing has improved since then please enjoy.  
> I don't own fairy tail

Seven-year-old Lucy Heartfilia ran through the woods, tears streaming down her face. It was her birthday, and she knew for sure now,what she had known all along. Even before her mother's death, their relationship had been strained. All because of those weird tattoos. No- markings. They were markings. Her mother said she had inherited them from one of their ancestors, and that she was the first in their line to have done so. She said that they were part of a lost magic, so whenever she felt strong emotions, they would appear. Her father hated them. He never said it to her face, but she knew that the only reason had let her learn Celestial Spirit magic in the first place was in hope that it would make the markings disappear for good. This evening had been the final straw. She had gone to his study to give him a rice ball and all she had gotten as thanks were harshly spoken words.

" _Worthless child. I knew I should have gotten rid of you the moment Layla passed. She was an angel. But you- you're nothing more_ _than_ _demon spawn."_ The words swirled in her head. " _I knew-_ _I_ _knew from the moment_ _I_ _saw those hideous blue tattoos that you were a cursed child._ _It's_ _your fault Layla is dead!"_

Lucy whimpered and shook her head, trying to shut out her fathers voice. _It's_ _not true. I know it's not! Mommy said that I was a gift! That's why- that's why I have to find him! The one Mommy told me about! My ancestor-_ _Acnologia_ _!_


	2. Lead!

Lucy had been on the run for weeks now and was exhausted to say the least, not to mention hungry. She had used up most of her jewel on food and train tickets already. Now she was nearly out. She sighed. _It's been almost three weeks and not even a hint as to where he could be. Mommy said  that he-_

"Liar! Everyone knows that dragons have been extinct for centuries! There's no way you could have seen one!" A cruel voice interrupted Lucys' thinking. She looked up to see a larger crowd to her right.

"Yeah Daphne, stop being such an attention whore and shut your mouth!"

"But I did see one! Really! I was in the field picking flowers and it flew right over me!"

"You've been saying that for nearly seven years now, Daphne. Don't you think it's time to stop lying? Maybe someone will actually like you then! "

Lucy gasped _she saw a dragon? Maybe it was Acnologia!_

She watched as the people began to disperse. Leaving behind a crying black-haired girl. She wore glasses and looked to be a good deal older than Lucy, about 16 years old.

"Ex-excuse me?" Lucy asked in a nervous tone.

"What? Are you going to laugh and call me names too? I'm not lying! I saw a dragon! Really! I did!" The girl yelled, not even looking up.

"Eh? No! I just wanted to hear about the dragon. I'm looking for a dragon you see. "

"Really?" The girl finally looked at Lucy, "You've don't think I'm lying? "

"No. Why would you? Will you tell me please?" The girl gave a huge smile.

"Alright! My name is Daphne! What's yours? "

"I'm Lucy!"

"Alright Lucy! Nice to meetcha! Follow me, I'll show you where I saw it."

* * *

 

The two girls were standing in a meadow of flowers looking up.

"I was right here when I saw it. It was huge and majestic. Large black wings, a huge almost feather-like tail, and had strong jaws full of teeth. It was amazing."

"I believe it! The dragon I'm looking for is black with blue flame-like markings. "

"I couldn't see it that clearly. Sorry. "  Daphne said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh okay." Lucy replied, disappointed, "which way was it flying?"

"Oh!" Daphne exclaimed with a clap of her hands. She then closed one eye, pointed a finger up and glanced at the sun before finally stating, "North-west."

Lucy jumped up and hugged the other girl.

"Thank you so much for your help! "

"Nah,Thank you for believing me. Say, do you have somewhere to stay tonight? If not you're welcome to stay with me!"

"I don't, thanks!"

"Well then, come with me, darlin'! I can't promise good food, but I can promise it's there!"

Lucy grabbed the older girl's hand with a large smile.

"Well come on then! I'm starving!"


	3. Mountains

Lucy set out at dawn the next morning with a full stomach, a well-rested body, a bag of food, a new green dress (that had once belonged to Daphne), and 90 more jewel. She said her farewells to Daphne and was quickly on her way. Looking at a map she saw that directly Northwest of the flower field was a large mountain range that reached all the way to Seven. She pumped her fist in the air. _Alright. Here I go!_

* * *

 

 _Ugh._ Lucy was exhausted. She had been walking all day and the mountains were still at least 15 miles away!

"Oi! Blondie!" Lucy looked up.   
"Yeah, ya! What's a kid like ya doin' way out here?"

"I uh." Lucy became frightened looking at the large figure in front of her. It was an older man, with black eyes and spiky red hair. He was dressed as a farmer, with overalls, a plaid shirt, tall boots, and a wide brimmed hat around his neck. He was leading a team of horses that pulled a large wagon of haybales. She  shook, wide-eyed with fear as she felt the blue marking begin to appear.

"Oi Pops! Yer scarin' her!" A head popped up from the wagon. It was a boy, about Daphnes' age, who appeared almost identical to the man before her if it wasn't for his blue eyes and wide grin.

"But seriously girly. What're ya doin' all the way out 'ere?" The markings subsided.

" I'm going to see my grandpa. He lives in the mountains. " Lucy felt much better now.

"The mountains? Tough man." The older man stated gruffly.

"Say, we're headed that way ourselves. Wanna hitch a ride in da wagon? My name's Nathan, 'n this 'ere is my pops." The boy in the wagon, Nathan, called.

"Oh, may I? Thank you!" Lucy cried out, relieved.

"Sure ya can, Blondie. Ya can call me Ben." Nathans' 'pops' stated. Lucy quickly climbed up into the back of the wagon.

"'Ere" said Nathan, pulling her up. "Wanna piece of jerky?" He asked, holding out a bag.

"Sure!" Lucy smiled popping a piece in her mouth. The two children laughed, talked and ate before both fell asleep on the hay.

* * *

 

"Wake up! Oi! Time to wake up, Blondie!" Lucy opened her eyes to see a pair of blue ones less then five inches  away.

"Wakey Wakey!" Lucy screamed as Nathan fell back laughing.

"Don't do that! "

"Yer face, Blondie! "

"I told you, my name is Lucy! Lucy! L-U-C-Y! Besides, it's not that funny."

"Sure it ain't. Anyway, I didn't just wake ya up fer kicks, Blondie. This is as close to da mountains as we're gonna take ya. We gotta go straight West from 'ere, so this is Yer stop."

Lucy looked up at the huge mountains in front of her. _He's here! I can feel it!_

"Thank you for all of your help!"

"Yer welcome! Good luck findin' Yer grandpops!"

"Safe travelin', Blondie." 

With goodbyes said, Lucy was on her way.


	4. Acnologia

Lucy groaned.

_I've been walking fooooooooorever._

The heat of the midday sun beat down on her tired body. She had been walking up this mountain since she came across it, just an hour and a half after she parted ways with Ben and Nathan. She wasn't sure how she knew, she just _knew_ that this was where Acnologia was.

 _Ugh. I know_ _Acnologia_ _is somewhere_ _in_ _this mountain, but why couldn't he be at the bottom, you know, somewhere easy to find? I wish- wait, what's that?_

A beautiful, but not unfamiliar sound reached Lucys ears.

_A waterfall!_

Lucy started to run towards the sound. Soon enough she came to a huge waterfall, crystal clear water falling from nearly fifty feet into a pool with colorful smooth stones at the bottom. The rocks that surrounded the pool were a shiny blue-gray color. Large flowers bloomed at the edges of the pool; there were more varieties of flowers than in her mother's garden! Lucy quickly ran the edge and scooped some of the water in her mouth.

_It's_ _delicious. It's so beautiful here. Like somewhere you'd find a mermaid- wait a mermaid! Aquarius!_

Lucy dug through her bag until she found her spirit keys. She had four Keys total- Crux the Southern Cross, Cancer the Crab, Taurus the Bull, and Aquarius the Water Bearer. She swung Aquarius' key in front of her before stick the key in the water and turning it, like she was opening a lock.

"Open, gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" Lucy smiled as the water rose up, before Aquarius sprouted out of it.

"Che. Well at least you learned from _where_ you can summon me. But did you actually have a reason? I have a date with my boyfriend in a couple hours." Lucy looked down before smiling nervously.

"I just wanted to see if you guys were alright. I haven't summoned any of you since I left home."

"You mean ran away?"

"I didn't run away! Mommy told me that Acnologia could teach me could teach me to control my markings. "

"I suppose. "

"Hey Aquarius? "

"Yeah Brat?"

"Can we swim together?" Aquarius glared, before taking in the young girl's ragged looking form, expression softening.

"Alright Brat. But don't make this a habit!"

"Alright Ms. Aquarius! " Lucy smiled and undressed before sliding in the clear water.

"Woah! It's deeper than I thought! "

"Did you even look? Tch. Of course you didn't. Idiot. "

* * *

 

Lucy and Aquarius swam for awhile before Aquarius had to return to the Celestial Spirit World. Lucys' magic could only keep her in the mortal world for so long, after all. Then Lucy dried off and redressed herself. She ate some of the jerky and bread she had gotten from Ben and Nathan before standing up and continuing up the mountain. Suddenly, it began to rain.

 _Great. Now what. I don't have an umbrella._ Then it began to downpour. _This is even worse!  All of my bread is probably soaked by now, meaning_ _it'll_ _rot._ _I'm_ _certainly soaked. Wait- up there! By that ledge! There's a cave! I bet I could stay there for a while. But the mountain side is practically completely sheer there though. There is a few ledges.... I bet I can do it!_

Lucy started up the mountain side, determined to reach the top. She grabbed onto a few little footholds that she could barely grasp. Soon she was just a few feet away from the ledge, with only having a few near-falls. She grasped tightly and pulled herself up.

_Whew. Glad_ _that's_ _over. Now to-_

_"_ Agggghhhh!!" The ground beneath Lucy's feet crumbled. Lucy grabbed onto the now flat edge, terrified for her life. The markings,  activated by her fear, began to make themeselves visible.  She on tightly, feeling around for a handhold.

 _I can do this. I can do this._ She grabbed a small rock on the clifftop. She pulled with all her might. _Crrrrrkk._ The small rock broke, and Lucy plummeted to the ground.

Lucy rubbed her bleary eyes and looked to her surroundings. She was in a cave, decorated with a variety of stones and furs.

_Ugh. My head is killing me. Where am I? I was climbing up the cliff and then-_ _I_ _fell! But how did I survive? And where am I?"_

"You're awake. Good. Now you're going to answer my questions. Who are you, and why are you here?"

Lucy looked up. There was a tall man with wild gray-blue hair, green eyes, tan skin, black cloak and pants, a necklace of teeth, no shoes, and the most distinct feature of all- flame-like blue markings that covered his entire body.

_"_ _Acnologia_ _. "_


	5. You're My What?!

"Huh? Just who _are yo_ u? " Acnologia questioned, "Little girls don't typically climb up this mountain, much less know who I am."

Lucy looked up with big eyes, her heart pounding in her chest.

_I_ _t's him! I really found him! He doesn't seem to know me though.... but he'll be able to help me control the markings!_

* * *

 

Acnologia stared at the little blonde girl. Normally he wouldn't have saved a random girl, especially if they wandered on his mountain, but he had been bored. Typically when he was bored he would go fly. Unfortunately,  the storm ruined his plans. He hated being wet.

This girl however was interesting. Children didn't usually come to his mountain, especially without an adult. And now, she knew who he was, while in his human form. That was something no one had known for over 400 years. Acnologia turned back to the child. She had blonde hair, soft skin and large chocolate-brown eyes full of hope and wonder. _Sort of like Her._ Acnologia mentally slapped himself. He knew better than to think of her. It only brought pain and-

"Lucy." His thought was interrupted by a small voice.

"Huh?"

"You asked who I was. I'm Lucy." Acnologia crouched down to face Lucy.

"Oh? Well then, _Lucy,_ how about you tell me how you know who I am? "

"My mommy told me about you." Not surprising. He was sure plenty of mother's told their children about him, likely as some kind of boogie man.

"Really? And who is your mommy? And where is she, that you're out here all alone?"

"My mommy was your great- great- great- great - great - great - great- great- great- great- great- great- great- granddaughter. She's in heaven now."

"What?" Acnologia blinked dumbly. Lucy sighed and took a deep breath.

"My mommy was your great- great-"

"Yeah I heard what you said. But I haven't got any children, much less descendents."

"Yes you do. I'm descended from you and one of my other ancestors, Anna Heartphilia."

Thoughts ran through Acnologias' head faster then light.

_How does she know about Anna? Is she telling the truth? No- Anna was never pregnant. Unless- the ten years_ _I_ _was raging against those foolish dragons during the War. When_ _I_ _came back, Anna had already left this world._ _That's_ _all that stupid Black Wizard would tell me before he ran off. Source of all power and evil my_ _ass_ _. The guy's a fucking coward. I never considered that Anna would have been pregnant. Now that I look at her, this Lucy looks a lot like Anna. In fact, the resemblance is uncanny._ _No! That's crazy! I_ _would've_ _known if_ _Anna_ _was pregnant, right? Someone would have told me! What am_ _I_ _thinking? Of course they wouldn't. This girl might actually be telling the truth._

"Prove it." Acnologia stated suddenly .

"I said to prove it. Prove that you're related to me like you say you are. "

"I- uh... well, I think I can, but you're going to have to make me really scared first." Acnologia blinked.

_What? Scared? Why?_

_"_ Please? You'll understand once you scare me."

"Oh?" Acnologia crouched down in the girls' face. "And what if I don't? "

"Huh?" The Dragon King grabbed and lifted the child by the front of her blouse.

"I'm the Demon Dragon of Apocalypse, little girl. You should be afraid just looking at me."

Lucy's legs and arms shook. Her brown eyes were wide and her mouth open in shock and fright. Acnologia was about to throw her out, when he saw them- deep caribeaan blue markings, swirling and spreading quickly like the fire they so closely resembled. Acnologia stared, looking at the hand that held Lucy and the young girl's own face.

_Those markings... they're just like mine, though they look a shade lighter. Could she actually have been telling the truth? She is actually descended from_ _Anna_ _and myself?_

He fell to his knees, still holding Lucy by her blouse. His forest green eyes wide and slowly filling with tears. He grabbed Lucy's shoulders and hugged her.

"You.. you're really......" Lucy stopped shaking.

"Yeah. I am." And for the first time in over 300 years, the Demon Dragon cried.


	6. Grandpa Acno

Lucy woke up covered in a large cloak and lying on the hard ground of a cave.

 _Huh? Where am I?_ She looked up to see a somewhat familiar messy haired man. _That's_ _right. I found him! We fell asleep last night after crying so much. I hope he'll allow me to stay with him._

 _"_ You're awake. You feelin' alright?  I've got breakfast cooking if you're hungry. "

"Really? Thank you!  I am feeling famished."

"Well, here you go." Acnologia handed Lucy a plate full of scrambled eggs, some potatoes, and strips of venison.

"Thank you!"

"Welcome" the pair quickly finished their meal.

"So... uh Lucy... why are you here? Shouldn't your parents be with you? " Lucy looked down, silent.

"Mommy died about a year ago. Daddy thinks I'm a monster. So I ran away. Mommy told me to find you before she died."

"Does... this have anything to do with the markings on your body that you got when I scared you?"

"Yeah. Whenever I get really strong emotions they appear."

They ate in silence for awhile before Acnologia asked,

"Can you use any magic?"

"Hm? Oh! Well, I have those markings that you saw earlier. My mommy also taught me Celestial Spirit magic. Look at all my keys!"

"You have quite a few, don't you?"

"Uh-huh! I have Crux and Aquarius and Cancer and Tarus!"

"They are all very nice." Acnologia said as he gently patted Lucy on the head. She blinked back at him with wide eyes.

"Hey Lucy? "

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to live with me?" Lucy's eyes widened.

Acnologia began to feel embarrassed.

"Y-you don't have to it was just if you wanted to. I- I mean we are family -"

Lucy jumped on him.

"Yes-yes-yes! I would love to Grandpa Acno!" She squealed.

"Hu-huh? Grandpa Acno?"

"Mm-hm! That's what I'm going to call you from now on! "


	7. Control

The newly dubbed 'Grandpa Acno' sighed. Lucy was a sweet, kind and adorable child, but could not seem to keep herself out of trouble. She meant well, but that didn't really count for much when she was being chased by a nest of bees. As of now, she was being cornered by a young forest vulcan.

"Grandpa Acno! Help me!" Lucy's terrified voice pierced the air. Acnologia abandoned his nap in the sun and ran toward the Vulcan. Lucy looked up at him in relief and amazement as he sent the Vulcan flying. The blue markings on her skin once again faded.

"Hey. Don't you know how to control those?"

"What?"

"The markings. "

"Nu-uh."

"Want to learn?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

 

Lucy was bouncing with every step. Grandpa Acno was going to teach her to control the markings! Just like Mommy said he would! She ran to the cave joyfully.

"Calm down. It isn't all that exciting. "

"I think it's really really _really_ exciting! What do I have to do first? Is it going to be difficult?"

Acnologia sighed. _She is just a child. Have patience._

 _"_ Alright. Stop that jumping around you're doing and sit."

"Okie-dokie!" Lucy plopped to the floor and looked up.

"What do I do next, Grandpa Acno?"

Acnologia sat down across from her, his legs crossed.

"I'm gonna teach you to meditate. "

"Meditate?"

"Yeah. You said the markings came out when you felt strong emotions, particularly negative ones, right? Easiest way to control them, or any type of haywire magic, really, is to learn to have control over your emotions. So we're going to start by learning that."

Lucy frowned. Meditating didn't sound fun at all. On the other hand...

_I'll do whatever it takes to control these markings!_

"Alright, Grandpa Acno! Now what do I need to do?"

"Close your eyes. Breathe slowly. "

Lucy closed her eyes.

_Wheeeeew. whooooooosh. Wheeeeew. Whooooooosh. Wheeeeee-_

"Stop breathing so loudly. And stop fiddling with your hands. This is meant to be peaceful and relaxing. Keep trying."

Lucy nodded, her eyes still shut.

_Let's breathe. Slowly. Like when Mommy taught me to summon Ms. Aquarius._

**"Graaaaahg!!!"**

The young blonde girl jumped and squealed at the loud growl her new grandfather gave. The cerulean markings had completely covered her body within moments. They began to slowly fade as Lucy realized what the noise was.

"Grandpa Acno! Why did you do that?"

"I was testing your control. Clearly, it needs some work. No worries. There's plenty of time to learn. I'll need to teach you how to fight too. We can do that later. It's about time for dinner. You go clean yourself up in the pool under the waterfall and I'll find something to eat. That sounded good, Hatchling?"

"Hatchling?"

"A baby dragon."

"Oh. Yes! That sounds wonderful! See you later, Grandpa Acno!"

Grinning, Lucy ran out the cave entrance.

_Oh, Ms. Aquarius. I have so much to tell you!_

* * *

__

Acnologia sighed as he gently stroked a small head of golden blonde hair.

_Anna... I wish you were here. Our great-whatever granddaughter is so much like you. But don't worry. I may not have been able to protect you, but I'll definitely protect her!_


	8. Eleven

Lucy smiled and looked around from her perch on a large boulder, before hopping off and running further up the mountain. She twirled around in her new outfit gleefully as she reached a familiar clearing on the mountain side, eagerly waiting for her grandfather to arrive. She tried stare up at the dark shape that blotted out the sun, the wind from the massive set of wings making her squint her eyes. The form slowly descended, shifting back into a more human form.

“Grandpa Acno!”

The man in question smirked and shook some stray hair out of his face, carefully setting a large sack that had been slung over his shoulder on to the grassy space.

“Hey Hatchling. Looks like you beat me.”

“Yup! Though… I did have a shorter way to go.”

The two spread out a large blanket to sit on and set up an array of foods for their lunch. Lucy clapped her hands excitedly as she saw Acnologia pull out a white box from his bag.

“Is that-”

Her grandfather opened the box, revealing a small cake with light pink frosting.

“Happy eleventh birthday, Lucy.”

“Thank you!”

“Yeah, yeah. C’mon then. Dig in, then we can do presents and train for bit. That sounded good?”

The blonde nodded happily, eating her fill as she observed the beautiful scenery around them.

“You done?”

“Hm? Yeah! I’m done! Can we do presents now?”

Acnologia let out a bark of laughter, and dug into his bag.

“Yeah hatchling. We can do presents. Here you go.”

Lucy grinned and took the box from the Dragon Slayer. Her gift wasn’t exactly a secret; he got her the same thing every year, for her birthday and for Christmas. There were always four gifts: a gate key, and outfit, a sweet, and a book. She had already gotten the outfit, a cute red skirt, a loose pale blue blouse with a red bow, brown boots, and a red ribbon for her hair. This was clearly a gate key. Lucy opened the box and squealed.

“It’s the Little Lion! Leo Minor!”

Acnologia smirked.

“Yup. That’s… twelve keys ya got now, right?”

“Yup! I’ve got Aquarius and Taurus and Cancer and Crux and Lyra and Pyxis and Horologium and Pavo and Cassiopeia and Musca and Puppis and now Leo Minor!”

“Glad you’re happy, Hatchling.  Sorry I couldn’t find those two you really wanted.”

“Carina and Vela? It’s okay. I’m probably not powerful enough to summon three spirits at once anyway. I just wanted them so that I could have the entire ship.”

“Alright then. We’ll just have to make sure you get stronger so that when you _do_ get them, you can summon all three and have your ship. Why ya would _want_ a ship though is beyond me. Things are fucking devil traps…”

“That’s only because you get motion sickness Grandpa Acno.”

“Shut it Brat. Here’s another present.”

Lucy smiled and eagerly tore of the wrapping paper, to see a box a fine chocolates.

“Thanks Grandpa Acno!”

“Yeah, well, you like those, dontcha? This is your last gift. Here.”

Lucy unwrapped her last gift with glee, while Acnologia slowly lifted his hands to cover his ears. The right choice it seemed, as Lucy squealed in a pitch Acnologia wasn’t even aware humans could reach.

“Oh my word oh my word! It’s _Heaven Falling_! The last book in Kemu Zaleon’s _Stella Eclipse_ series!”

“That’s the one you wanted, ain’t it?”

“Eeeeeeee! Yes! Thank you thank you thank you!”

Acnologia sighed with a smile, before lifting a hand and ruffling Lucy’s hair.

“Grandpa Acno! You’re messing it up!”

“We begin training in five. It’ll get messed up anyway.”

“Hmpf.”

“I gotcha that new key, right? You should make that contract.”

Lucy stood up and brushed off her skirt. Then she opened up the small box again and pulled out the silver key.

“Okay.” The girl took a deep breath and held the key out in front of her, her feet planted apart and her back straight.

“I call upon thee, in the world of the Celestial Spirits! I beckon you to my side. Pass through the gate! Open, gate of the Little Lion! Leo Minor!

There was a poof of white smoke. When it cleared, there was a young boy. He looked to be around the same age as Lucy, with spiky white hair, cat ears, a lion’s tail, claws, and green, feline-like eyes. He had no shirt or shoes, though he sported loose, cream-colored pants with a bright red scarf tied around his waist, he also had sleeves on his arms that matched his pants and a hickory brown collar around his neck. The boy smirked, a sharp fang visible.

“Hey there! You’re my new big sis, I take it?”

Lucy blinked, before pulling out her notebook and smiling.

“Yes, I suppose I am. My name’s Lucy. Can we start making a contract?”

“Course. For the record, I go by Lenor. I’m free everyday from six in the morning to noon, then from two in the afternoon to eleven at night.”

“Awesome! I’ll remember that Lenor, thanks!”

“No problem.” Lenor smiled. “Call me when you need me sis! See ya later!” The boy then disappeared with a pop.

“Alright Hatchling. Let’s train.”

“That was a good try, but you need to be quicker!”

“Agh! That hurt!”

“No pain no gain Brat. Let’s try sparring with magic now.”

“Now?! Grandpa Acno, you just destroyed me!”

“Fine, five minutes. Then we spar.”

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m dying.”

“No you’re not.”

“I’m dying.”

“You’re not.”

“I’m died.”

“Nope. You just completely exhausted your magic reserves.”

Lucy groaned as her grandfather carried her down the mountain on his back. They continued down the mountain in silence for a few minutes before Acnologia spoke up.

“What’re ya thinking about?”

“Not much.”

“And what is ‘Not much’?”

“The future.”

Acnologia barked.

“That’s more than ‘Not much’ Hatchling. What about the future are you thinking about?”

“What I’m going to do when I grow up.”

“Hn. And what is that?”

“Well, I want to join a magic guild, but I also want to write a  novel.”

“So do both.”

“Well, yeah. But I don’t want to leave you.”

“You’ll have to someday.”

“I don’t want to lose you too!”

“You won’t. Not in the manner your thinking. But you need to live your own life. You need people. Friends. Though, if you get a boyfriend I reserve the right to threaten him.”

“Grandpa Acno!”

“What?!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Blearg! Wha- Oh you are going down.”

Lucy giggled at her now-wet grandfather. He had been resting on a log while Lucy swam in the pool under the waterfall. Typically, Lucy would summon Aquarius, but she was still low on magic from sparring earlier. Seeing her grandfather laying so unguarded gave Lucy the idea to splash him. He had quickly woken up to the water on his face. The man stalked over to the edge of the water, threw of his cloak, and dived in, hitting the blonde girl with a wave of water. Said girl squealed with delight, a used an arm to make her own wave. This went on till the sun began to set, and the two walked up to their home in the mountainside.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m so _full._ ”

“You shouldn’t have eaten three pieces of cake.”

Lucy grumbled and combed through her damp hair.

“I know. But was good, and I still felt _kinda_ hungry.”

“You should’ve waited to see if you were truly hungry.”

“Hmpf.”

Acnologia rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. C’mon. To bed with you. The suns’ been down for hours now. You should be asleep.”

Lucy yawned, stretched, and blinked her eyes a couple times before sighing.

“… yeah. Probably right.”

Lucy trudged to her room, slipping under the curtain that separated it from the rest of the home, Acnologia behind her. With a yawn, she crawled into her bed and yanked the sheets up to her chest. Acnologia sighed and carefully pulled the sheets and blankets up to the blonde’s chin, before leaning over and kissing Lucy on the forehead.

“Happy Birthday Hatchling. Love you. Night.”

“Love you too. G’night Grandpa Acno.”


End file.
